A super-junction power device is based on a charge balance technology and can reduce on-resistance and parasitic capacitance, so that the super-junction power device has extremely fast switching characteristic, can reduce switching loss and can realize higher power conversion efficiency. As shown in FIG. 1, a well-known super-junction power device includes a cell region for obtaining low on-resistance and a termination region for increasing the withstand voltage of cells at an outermost edge of the cell region. According to specific requirements for a product, the termination region has different quantities of pillar epitaxial doped regions 102 so as to mainly meet withstand voltage requirements of different products. The cell region includes a drain region 100 of a substrate epitaxial layer 101 and a plurality of pillar epitaxial doped regions 102 configured to form a charge balance with impurities of the substrate epitaxial layer 101, and the width of each of the pillar epitaxial doped regions 102 is equal to an interval between adjacent pillar epitaxial doped regions, so as to realize the charge balance; a body region 103 is arranged at the top of each of the pillar epitaxial doped regions 102, and each body region 103 exceeds the two sides of the corresponding pillar epitaxial doped region 102 and extends into the substrate epitaxial layer 101; in each body region 103, the two sides thereof are respectively provided with a source region 106; and a gate oxide layer 104 and a gate 105 are arranged on the body regions 103 and the substrate epitaxial layer 101.
In a turn-on and turn-off process of the super-junction power device, a miller capacitance (Crss) and a gate-drain capacitance (Cgd) corresponding to the Crss play a leading role in the switching speed of the super-junction power device, and the switching speed of the super-junction power device can be improved and the switching loss can be reduced if the Cgd is reduced. Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 2, the Cgd suddenly changes when the well-known super-junction power device is turned on and turned off, causing a serious oscillation in the voltage of the gate of the super-junction power device.